A new beginning
by SandB
Summary: The only survivors of the Crist d' Byron clan got tired of being society’s outcasts…. they decided to form a new life in Konoha a place where old friends live....a place that took part of their dark past…..what kind of fate is awaiting the family?....what
1. Chapter 1

In an ancient time there was a powerful ninja family. It was not like any other plain and simple family, as it was conformed of powerful and unique members.

Named the Crist d' Byron family or should I also say clan. Everyone looked up to them; they were very influential people in their village. But for some outraged and strange reasons people wouldn't socialize as friends with them. It seemed as if people were afraid of them, naturally knowing that there was no danger. They stuck to this fact and later on they were visible because of their talents but dramatically invisible in front of society.

"Hurry up William" Lucia said. Lucia, the oldest of the Byron family, with her 23 years of age, she is a sweet and generous person. Lucia is medium sized, with beautiful honey eyes and straight long hair as black as the night and that suits perfectly with her pale snow skin. But, don't let her lovable self fool you; she is one of the most hazardous member of her kin. She hides very well her mysterious and dark person inside of her, for she is responsible of all her sisters and brother. Great assets are within her, some of her victims have fallen and failed to kill her, why?? Well, she has been blessed with an extraordinary beauty and sexiness.

The Crist d' Byron Clan lived a huge and terrifying massacre just after the Uchiha clan's murders. Orochimaru killed every member of the clan leaving only four kids, by mistake of course.

"I'm going sis! Just let me grab my jacket, or I'll catch a cold!" Maddie replied. Madeline, the responsible Byron, with only 19 years of age she is the one that takes precautions, over thinks situations, and calculates every move precisely. (*cough*Nerd*cough*)She is slightly taller than her big sister, with really curly brown hair and some "reddish" highlights; she uses glasses that unravel her intellectual self. What everyone doesn't know is that she is a hyperactive and crazy person.

"Come on! Maddie we are going to be late!" Aeryn yelled with disgust. Next on line is Aeryn Afanen Crist d' Byron. A.K.A the "silent Byron." Aeryn is 17 years old. She is the proud one, the centered, takes everything seriously, the dangerous, the sister with leader portrayed on her forehead and the one that carries the invisible mask that hides her emotions from anything. With little confidence she only shows love to her family. This mysterious young lady is the tallest of her family, she is the owner of splendid brown wavy(almost curly) hair, she has brown eyes, in conclusion she is a typical brunette.

"Oh my gosh! Lucia I can't find my octopus plushie! Willie stated whining. I won't go until I know his safe with me! And so finally the last Byron, the cute and lovable 15 year old Byron. He is the smallest in age and a very hyperactive and fun child or teen? All right he is a full grown teen. William is tall and strong, but posses a cuteness that captures every girl(of course in healthy way, like looking at a baby pervs!). He sometimes gets frustrated by the fact that he is not treated seriously by his big sisters. He is always treated as a baby.

The reason of the fear of the citizens towards them was that the family possessed an important parchment with powerful jutsus that would unleash a terrible curse.

If it fell under the wrong hands it would be devastating to all civilizations. People believed that if they socialized with them than they could be kidnapped by enemies for the will to exchange them for the parchment.

After years in their village, rejections overpowered the Byrons. They felt terribly bad, so they decided to move to the far village hidden in the leaves.

----------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day at the village hidden by the leaves. They all marched together as happy as ever looking for their new house.

But suddenly...

"Oh my! Is it really him! I'll guess I'll have to go and find out. Wait for me here." Lucia said.

At a distance, Kakashi was walking happily reading his "mature content book"(cough*porn*cough* I think I'm catching a cold =D). But out of thin air something surprised him. One minute he was reading, the other he was dodging shurikens. Because of his confusion he got distracted, and then someone popped out of thin air and robbed him his book.

"You know Kakashi you should improve your velocity skills. Maybe if you didn't read so many dirty books than you would be faster" Lucia whispered in Kakashi's ear.

"Don't brag me about my reading, because you can't save yourself, as you still dress like a slut." Kakashi said smirking.

"Do not!" and Lucia rapidly punched him in the face, it was so fast that it didn't give him enough time to avoid it. "You pervert!"

After their little scene everyone looked at Lucia in amazement, for she hit the "dangerous" Kakashi. Everybody around started gossiping and spreading rumors.

When Kakashi recovered he led Lucia and her family towards his house. The rest of the Byrons where dumbfolded they had no idea what had just happened or who was this mysterious guy.

Finally they arrived at his place. He showed them to the kitchen and told them to stay there while he got something to eat.

"Ummm, sis who is that crazy guy?" William asked with a curious voice.

"So that's how your brothers are stereotyping me, haha, the crazy guy." Kakashi replied while entering the room.

"Give them a rest we didn't show them the best introduction. Look, Kakashi and I met a long time ago, not even Maddie was born yet. We were both little kids. After a while we went to the academy together. We went through rough times together which made our friendship unbreakable. Since then he has been my best friend, but we were separated when we left the village. We know each other perfectly; he knows even my darkest secrets." Lucia ended with a smile. "You probably don't remember him."

"Lucia, look at the time! We have to get to our new house or the people in charge of our moving will leave!" Maddie exhaled with all her might.

So, they rapidly left and made it to their new residence in time.

Time went by and they all located their stuff in their perspective rooms. They were all tired except...

"Oi, Aeryn Why aren't you tired? You probably have much more stuff than I do and I so seem more tired than you?" Maddie stated with an annoyed voice.

"Well it looks like I plan better than you." Aeryn said smirking.

Maddie was furious, well she didn't like that her little sister beat her in things.

"Hey, Aeryn! Where do I put your weapons!" Willie claimed exhausted.

"So this is your plan making your little brother do your job. That is not something to be proud of. So I guess I beat you in this one." Maddie replied in a mocking voice.

"Umm yeah, whatever.. Maddie your just jealous because you didn't come up with the brilliant idea of using your little brother as a slave to order your things in your room. Oh I know, well maybe you did think of this idea, but you knew that you weren't strong and capable enough of making me your slave. Oh, poor sis, she's not capable of picking on her little sister just like a normal person." stated Aeryn with a bored expression and a sarcastic voice. "You're so not worth of my words or time, Bye. Lucia I'm going out!"

And so Aeryn left the house leaving Maddie terribly angry and Willie cleaning her room.

"Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei, is it true you got punched in the face by a girl! Naruto entered yelling overwhelmed, oblivious of the people inside the room. Sakura entered just behind him asking the same question but with delight.

"Yes, Naruto by an old friend, calm down." spoke Kakashi with a serene voice.

"WOW! you owe me twenty, Naruto so pay up!" said Sakura.

"These are my students. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." Kakashi said. They both said hi and sat next to Willie.

Maddie still angry with Aeryn stood up and said "If you would excuse me, I think I will go for a walk."

She left. Then while Kakashi and Lucia where chatting about their stuff Willie invited Sakura and Naruto to his room to see how to entertain themselves.

-------Williams room--------

"Wow, is this yours? AWW an octupus plushie." Naruto said with a laughing tone. "Such a baby..."

"Cut it out, Naruto." Sakura defended William.

"Let's just get back to the kitchen where my sister and your sensei is." Come along replied William

-------------------------------------A street where Maddie walked peacefully.----------

"oi, I'm so angry! I'm gonna get her next time. OOO pretty shoes..." Maddie walked by the stores looking around in the dark.

Suddenly, two guys started to follow behind her. She started to walk faster, but those guys wouldn't leave her tail. Maddie started to sweat and thought:

"You must be brave, imagine if Aeryn saw you scared to death she would laugh. I must face them." With her knees shaking.

So she yelled to them "Why do you keep on following me!"

"DOn't be such a meanie, sweet heart. Come with us we will give you what you deserve." They replied smirking and laughing histerically.

The awful men surrounded Maddie and she was paralyzed in fear. "Get away from me" she kept saying. They just laughed even more.

Maddie, still shaking curled into a ball. But as she looked back up again she saw all the men running as fast as their legs would carry them.

Then she thought "Hmmm, I wondered what scared them away?"

A hand was stretched to her "May I help you up Ms.?"

"Yes, please. Ummm excuse but umm may I know you name?" Maddie asked with a blush

He helped Maddie up and said "Hi, my name is Neji Hyuga."

"Thank you for the help. I feel very thankful and hungry" she shrugged. "As a payback favor would you go with me for some food, I know this amazing place!"

So, Neji and Maddie went to her favorite place; which Neji hated but still went with her.

-----------------------

-----------Somewhere in the forest a few distance from the village.----------

"I so hate this village" Aeryn whipered.

Abruptly she jumped in a flash and stopped some flying kunais, but she missed one and cut her arm. She turned rapidly into a defense position, she didn't know where the attack had come from. But then it happened her question was answered, she saw two profound dark eyes that seemed almost hypnotizing. She was stunned, she froze. A dark figure emerged the trees now attacking her face to face. Aeryn was so shocked, she just kept thinking

"Why is he attacking me, who is he? What the fuck is happening here?"

Aeryn got frustrated and started attacking back, she was no weak girl and they were starting to create an incredible fight. But then:

"Stop!" Aeryn yelled and moved herself way from him. "I don't know who the fuck you are, or why the fuck you are attacking me! So, if you want to kill me than do it! I won't oppose!"

"I'll tell you my name only so you know who killed you. I am Sasuke Uchiha and I come for the parchment your family possesses."

"If you really want the parchment than you are going to have to kill me first! But remember I won't oppose I won't fight you back, so make it quick, you must kill me, or since I am not going to escape, this cut is pretty bad, I guess I'll have a slow death bleeding myself out. Tell me are you that bad, are you that evil that you would kill me just because?" she said with a serious voice. She started to weaken as she said she was losing to much blood.

Sasuke launched himself to kill her, he cornered her in a tree and took his kunai out then.......


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Neji walked Madeleine home. Then she said:

"Sometimes I just can't stand my family."

"I understand how you feel, my father died because of my family." Neji said with his head down.

Then Madeleine felt that somebody finally understood her. They kept walking until they got to her house. What they didn't know what was waiting for them inside. So, they entered the house, then a voice a came out

"Madeleine, what time is it? Lucia said.

"Ummm, I don't know."

"And who is he? You do realize it is dark outside? Do you not?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Neji Hyouga. I live a few blocks from blocks from here. It's getting late I think I should leave.

"That would be wise. And Madeleine I'll see you in my room."

Neji left the house, and thought about the mysterious girl he met.

-------Lucia's room--------

"Sooooooo, Madeleine what have you been doing all night with a young and handsome man? Lucia said smirking.

"Noothiiing, heeee just helped meee some guuuys were trying to rape me, and he sent them away." Madeleine replied with a nervous tone.

"Calm down dear, I was just kidding. But you shouldn't go out at night you're lucky he was there to help you. By the way, wasn't your sister with you?"

"No, why should she be! I'm still mad at her! I don't care where she is." As she said that she went out of the room.

In the Forest

He was ready. But then Aeryn told him:

"Just please, after you finish would you leave my body where I could be found? I would at least want a proper burial." So, she got into her knees dropped her head and suddenly she started sobbing in a quiet voice. "Make it quick."

Sasuke lifted his arm and he was about to attack, but something stopped him. He realized he couldn't. He was not a murderer and above all he wouldn't kill for any reason. She looked up and found him stretching his hand out to her. But she couldn't take it, she tried, but just when she was standing she fell unconscious in his arms. She had lost too much blood. He soon realized the injury and took her with him to his hiding place to cure her. When they got there he placed her in his bed and checked her. He noticed that she had a very high temperature. As he tried to stop the bleeding he started to feel really guilty for attacking Aeryn.

Then finally he finished, he stopped the bleeding. When he ordered and cleaned everything he just stood there staring at her. She started to gain sense again the only thing she reached to do was to grab his hand and tell him

"Please, don't go, don't leave me, stay with me."

He replied "Don't worry I'm here, you're safe."

He wouldn't understand how she made him feel. This feeling was new to him. As he continued with his confusion he remembered he should take Aeryn back home.

So, he got up took her in his arms and in some instants he was right there, in front of her house. (he knows the village, new house, only new people haha) he entered through the window of her room and placed her gently in her bed. Before he left he left her a note.

The next morning Aeryn woke up with a terrible headache.

"What a nightmare I had." She went to the mirror and realizes it wasn't a dream everything happened. She had met Sasuke Uchiha, she was going to get killed, he saved her, and the worst part was that even though he had just met him she strangely loved him. As he thought of him he saw a note folded nicely beside her bed. It said:

"_I will be seeing you…..don't look for me I'll go to you...I'll be longing the moment…." Please don't show this._

_S.U._

The next morning Lucia was ready to talk with Aeryn, she was very mad, she couldn't believe how irresponsible her little sister was. So she went up to her room. When she got there Aeryn was reading a book. She sat beside her and said:

"Where were you? Aren't you aware of the dangers around us, especially because we are not a normal family. We have many enemies you could've died!" Lucia said, almost cried.

"Relax, I don't need protection. You of all people know that I can fight, worry about Madeleine but not of me! I'm okay!" Aeryn almost shouted with nervousness as she sat.

"Oh yeah, than what the fuck happened to your head?"

"I don't want to tell you!" She said trying to walk away but Lucia stopped her. "Don't you dare walk away from me! Now tell me what happened."

Aeryn sighted and said: "I was in the forest sitting in a tree, flying kunais attacked me I dodged most of them." Pointing at her head. " Then this guy tried to kill me but changed his mind, then he cured me and brought me home. He was looking for the parchment. That's all, don't bother me anymore." She left.

Later that day.

"Hurry up, get your stuff, the parade is going to start and we are going to be late!" Shouted William.

"Sorry guys, I am not going to make it. I have to stay and guard the parchment, but you go and have fun." Lucia said.

And so they all left leaving Lucia alone in the house.

------------------In the Parade------------

"Wow, this is soooooo great." William exclaimed.

"What is the greatness in this?" Aeryn stated with a bored face. "I'll be umm… never mind." She left.

Everyone scattered going to what attracted them.

William was walking in the village happily, when he saw his little octopus was missing. He looked all over town for it and suddenly, he saw a girl holding it, she was very pretty, she had blue hair and amazing blue eyes.

William was a very shy boy so he went and said "Ummmmm sorry I think you're holding mi little octopus."

He blushed a little, and then the girl blushed a little too and told him

"Umm I'm sorry I was trying to find the owner of this cute little thing"

Then she gave it to him and he asked nervously

" What is your name?

"She answered:

"My name is Hinata Hyuga and yours?"

"William Crist de Byron." He replied.

She answered:

"That sounds very familiar somehow, but I don't remember meeting you."

He said:

"Yes, I think your face looks familiar to me too. Well why don't we try to remember if we knew each other, I was about to go for noodles would you care to join me?"

Then she said:

"I don't know." As she blushed.

Then William said with a sad face:

"Ok, if you don't want to I'll understand.

And then Hinata saw his sad little face and she just could not refuse and she replied:

"Wait I'll go with you I can use some company, besides, I don't know where my friends are.

And then they went together for a walk, but they didn't know that this was the beginning of a great friendship......

The Byron house

Lucia was sitting solemnly reading a book on the couch, when suddenly she heard a shocking sound. She got up, cautiously grabbed her weapons, and yelled:

"Who's there?"

Then out of the dark came a handsome mysterious guy with penetrating and hypnotizing eyes and said

"Where are the taijustus?"

Lucia responded. "If you really want them then you will have to get them over my dead body."

"As you wish" He replied.

"Wait! Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. It is not that I care but who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Lucia Crist de Byron you bastard, guardian of the taijustsus."

As she finished talking, Itachi launched himself to her trying to put her to the floor. He failed and Lucia threw a kunai to his head. He dodged it easily, but he didn't realize the flying shuriken behind his back. He barely moved but he wasn't fast enough and got hit. His cheek started bleeding.

"Wow, you are fast little woman. I think I should be more careful now." Said Itachi with a smirk.

He attacked her again but with more intensity. Itachi was able to reach her arm, as he grabbed her he embraced Lucia with a lot of ferocity.

"Let me go you coward." She screamed.

"I see that you're not as strong as you think you are." He told her smiling.

Itachi took advantage of the situation and planted his lips on hers. She with some weird feeling responded to his kiss. They were both kissing passionately. But Lucia got to her senses, slapped him and got away from him. Then she said:

"What the fuck is the matter with you! Do you come for the parchment or to kiss around ladies like me?"

"Are you a lady? Well, I did come for the taijutsus but I suddenly just changed my mind. I think I'll take two prices instead of one." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Lucia asked.

Itachi moved so quickly that Lucia barely saw him. He grabbed her by the waist peck kissed her neck and then she went unconscious.

He left taking Lucia and the taijutsus that were hidden in her clothes. But he left a note behind saying…..


End file.
